Fireflies
by lochnesscullen
Summary: Malia Lewis doesn't do well with change. Between moving to a rinky-dink town and having to make all new friends, she's had enough change to last a lifetime. But it isn't over yet; soon after moving, she realizes La Push is more than meets the eye. While coping in the new environment, she gains a local boys attention, and it doesn't waver. And that's enough to shake any girl up.


**Preface**

* * *

I thought moving to La Push would be like any other moving experience. I thought it'd simply be some run-down, low-key, crappy town, with just as dull a history as any other town. But I was wrong. Oh, I was wrong on so many levels. La Push had deeper secrets than I knew possible. La Push changed everything-it showed me that some of the dreariest, most pathetic places had magic. It helped me believe than anything was possible if you knew where to look.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Rain pattered endlessly on the windshield of the family car, blurring sight of the street ahead. There really wasn't much to worry about, honestly—there was barely anyone in this town. Not that I could blame them. Washington State seemed to be made up of mostly trees and rain. It was pitiful really. It put you in a severe state of melancholy, with all the rain and no sun. I didn't understand why anyone would want to live out here.

Now that I thought about it, it didn't seem like anybody _did _live there. The reservation was mostly empty land and roads, with a pepper of shacks I could only assume were houses. The thing was, there were no streets. The houses were spaced out, almost as if the constructors pictured the people living there hating their neighbors and figuring they oughtta be away from one another.

"Well," my mom turned in the passenger seat of the car to face my brother and I. Brown hair cascaded down her back to her waist, billowing out around her figure. Her wrinkle-less face gave her the look of a twenty year old, near twenty years younger than what she was. My mother was quite the looker, but she didn't flaunt her youthful look like others. "Isn't this refreshing?"

I snorted. "Sure it is—perfect if I was a vampire in disguise. No sun, just rain, mmh!" My brother and father chuckled, while my mother pursed her lips.

"Malia, you haven't coped with this as well as I'd thought you would. Darling, all I ask is for you to give La Push a chance. Who knows, maybe you'll make some lifelong friends while you're here?" It was more of a hope than a question, to which I sighed. That was what seemed to be her mothers' sole hope for us moving here. It seemed like my mom was more interested in my social life than her own. It made me kind of sad, to be honest.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm just—I really miss my old friends, and I don't wanna replace them so easily. If it's alright with you, I'd like to wallow in my self-pity a while longer." I said. She turned back around and began muttering to herself. After what I could only assume was a moment of self-motivation, she turned back around.

"The café is really close to the house. You two will be able to easily walk to and from school from there." She said, obviously hoping to give me a reason to love this place. While my dad tackled his job as a Port Angeles lawyer, mom would be running a coffee shop/bookstore in Forks, a neighboring town. It would be open to La Push residents as well.

"Great! I can't wait to spend six hours a weekday and ten hours a weekend in a cold, empty bookstore!" My brother said, chipper as always. I punched him in the arm, shocked at the irony of this situation. I might have been wary of moving here, but even I wouldn't dock mom's job. She worked hard for this family, and he had no business talking bad about her business.

"Prick," I spat, as my dad pulled up to a two story Victorian. I looked around and noticed that we were obviously in the richer part of town. Bigger houses sat out here, isolated from the mockeries the main part of La Push excused as houses.

My dad clicked his tongue. "Malia," he warned, looking at me in the rear view mirror. His dark blonde hair streaked with gray matched mine more than my mom. I looked more similar to him than I did my mom. We were also closest. He didn't pry in to my private life like my mom.

"Sorry Dad." I smiled, as my brother opened the door and walked up the stairs. I exited the car with my dad, who put his arm around me encouragingly. He pressed his lips to my head gently, and rubbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Pumpkin—we'll get through this."

The house was fully furnished beside the fact that the beds weren't made. My room was on the second floor and was a clean white color. When I walked in, a white dresser sat parallel to my bed, twin-sized. Two lights stemmed from either side of my bed, near where my head went. Next to my bed, there was a nightstand with a pot of artificial flower in them, and two books. On the other side of my bed, there was a door that led to my closet, and in a space slid in a cranny of the room was a window seat with numerous throw pillows on it. It provided a view into my backyard.

I quickly made my bed and settled down, picking up my phone. I'd start school tomorrow, which I couldn't say I was excited about. I didn't like the idea of making friends all over. So, after a few minutes of browsing, I fell asleep to the patter-patter of the rain against my window.

* * *

**First chapter and preface all mixed in to one! I hope you liked it. This story takes place in the months before the newborn battle of Eclipse, and in La Push, Washington. It's an imprint story, which I plan on finishing, but it will be quite long, so buckle up and get ready for a ride! I'd love to get at least ten reviews on this chapter, and I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Check my profile for character info and PM me if you're feeling it?**


End file.
